


Dance ‘Till You’re Dead

by Glitchwitch_cos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by TikTok, Keith can dance, Klance but barely, Literally just a fic about Keith dancing, M/M, Oneshot, Shiro also can dance but that’s not the point of this, There’s literally nothing else it’s just Keith dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchwitch_cos/pseuds/Glitchwitch_cos
Summary: Keith used to dance, before Kerberos was even a dream. His team finds out long after they should have.





	Dance ‘Till You’re Dead

Inspired by a TikTok where Keith and Allura were dancing. The caption was ‘Keith I didn't know you could dance so well!’

 

   Keith could dance. It wasn’t something he advertised or told people, but it was just a fact about him. He carried a knife, tended to isolate, and could dance.

   When they’d driven the Galra from Earth, the Garrison threw two parties. One for the civilians, less formal and more of a ‘Hey we survived!’ Sort of thing. The second, a military ball at which all members of Team Voltron were awarded medals of Honor.

   The military ball happened first. The Garrison wanted to televise it, to show the world the people who had saved them. So the team got dressed up and gave their fancy speeches and by the time the music started, Keith was about ready to drop from exhaustion. He never liked standing up in front of people and talking, let alone having to give a speech for the _fucking military_.

   So when the music started, he shrugged off his suit jacket, loosened his tie, and immediately threw himself onto the dance floor.

   Shiro joined him pretty quickly after. When they’d been younger, years before Kerberos, when Shiro and….and Adam has taken him in, they’d been invited to some second cousin three times removed’s wedding.

   Both Shiro and Adam had _insisted_ that they take dance lessons. So they did. Ballroom dancing and waltz, in the beginning. Keith had a knack for it, his innate instincts allowing him to anticipate the next beat and movement a split second before hand.

   Then he moved on to hip-hop, and he even did ballet on the side. Each type of dance was learned, conquered, and made his own before he moved onto the next with laser focus. It was his hobby, it even kept him out of trouble for a while.

   So when he started dancing at the ball, the steps that he’d learned so many years before just came back to him, like a memory he’d once forgotten. He was fluid, and people occasionally stopped to watch.

   And by occasionally, he meant every three seconds someone new would maneuver through the crowd to watch him and Shiro dance. Shiro eventually stopped, going to sit with the rest of the team.

   Keith barely noticed. He was in his own world, nothing but the music and the dance floor. The songs kept changing, and he changed with them, hip hop, salsa, ballet, it didn’t matter, he just kept going.

   A waltz began, signaling the beginning of the end of the evening. Keith, still ignoring the crowd that formed for him, walked straight up to his team and held his hand out.

   Shiro, knowing what he meant, took it, and danced with his brother first, laughing gently every time he tripped over the teenager’s nimble feet.

   Keith spun Shiro out, and without missing a beat, grabbed Pidge’s hand, and the song continued in this way until he’d waltzed with every one of his teammates, ending in Keith dipping Lance.

   After that, he’d stepped away from the dancing area, grabbing a glass of whatever and plopping down next to Allura.

   “I didn’t know you could dance so well, Keith!” The Altean exclaimed. Keith flushed, hardly noticeable underneath the red in his face from the exertion.

   “Yeah…..you can thank Shiro for that.” He mumbled.

   Shiro laughed, “You love dancing and you know it, Keith. Don’t even.”

   Keith shot him a small, ineffective glare, but was cut off by Lance.

   “Yeah, dude that was _crazy!_ You managed to _dip me!_ I’m not the lightest feather in the pillow.”

   Hunk snorted. “Dude, I can pick you up _easy._ Keith could probably bench press you.”

   Lance made an indignant snorting sound, but smiled. “Maybe we’ll have to find out.”

   Keith might’ve turned redder than he already was, if that was even possible, but Pidge saved him the embarrassment.

  “Dude, could you teach me some of that? That was awesome!” She practically bounced in her seat, and Keith hadn’t seen that kind of excitement on her since they thought they’d finally gotten home safe. He couldn’t say no.

  The civilian dance may or may not have ended in a choreographed dance routine courtesy of Keith, and said teenager sneaking off with Lance to possibly make out in some dark corner. But no one dared to say anything about it.

 

Find me on Wattpad @Cheshire_Monarch and on TikTok @Queen.Cheshire 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I'm now Pentaclesandpets on pretty much everything. If not, it's Pentacleandpets


End file.
